A princessa e o sapo
thumb|left|230pxA Princesa e o Sapo (título original: The Princess and the Frog), é um filme animado pela Walt Disney Animation Studios. Este é o primeiro longa produzido com animação tradicional desde Nem que a Vaca Tussa / O Paraíso da Barafunda (2004). Dirigido por Ron Clements e John Musker, e a música será composta pelo ganhador do Oscar Randy Newman. A atriz ganhadora do Tony Award Anika Noni Rose dublará a personagem principal, Tiana. O filme estreou nos cinemas em 11 de dezembro de 2009. A Walt Disney contratou o cantor Ne-yo para compor a música que tocará nos créditos do filme. Ela já está pronta e se chama "Never Knew I Needed".thumb|300px|rightA Disney anunciou, no lançamento de Nem que a Vaca Tussa / O Paraíso da Barafunda, que este seria o último longa feito com animação tradicional (2D), mas após a compra da Pixar em 2006, relatou-se que Ed Catmull e John Lasseter, novos líderes do departamento de animação, estavam interessados em continuar com animação 2D. John Musker e Ron Clements, diretores bem sucedidos que fizeram A Pequena Sereia, Aladdin e Hércules, irão trabalhar no roteiro e direção. Um mês mais tarde no Comic-Con o animador Eric Goldberg confirmou a notícia e mencionou que o compositor ganhador do Oscar Alan Menken estaria trabalhando na música. O longa promete retornar ao estilo musical da Broadway e dos animados bem sucedidos clássicos de Walt, e ao renascimento musical da Disney dos anos 80 e 90. Wickham relatou que John Lasseter tinha pedido pessoalmente para John Musker e Ron Clementsdirigir e escrever o roteiro, e deixou-os escolher qual tipo de animação eles queriam (2D ou CGI) para o animado. Em 13 de Novembro de 2006 foi revelado que Randy Newman, foi responsável pelas músicas dos filmes da Pixar, seria também responsável pela música de The Princess and the Frog em vez de Alan Menken e o letrista Glenn Slater. Esta decisão foi tomada por John Lasseter que não quer que o público sinta que a Disney esteja sendo repetitiva, pois Alan Menken já está trabalhando em Encantada, outro filme com tema de conto de Fadas da companhia. Em fevereiro de 2007 foi revelado que Jennifer Hudson e Anika Noni Rose eram as atrizes que estavam mais sendo consideradas para o papel da personagem principal, e que Alicia Keys, após ter feito seu teste, ligou para Dick Cook para dizer o quanto queria este papel. Foi revelado mais tarde que Tyra Banks também estava na disputa para o papel. Em março de 2007 durante a reunião de acionistas feito em Nova Orleans, Randy Newman e a banda Dirty Dozen Brass interpretaram uma canção feita para o animado chamada Down in New Orleans, enquanto lay-outs conceituais do filme foram exibidos na tela ao fundo. Em 19 de Abril de 2007 foi confirmado que Anika Noni Rose irá interpretar a protagonista Tiana. Em 17 de fevereiro de 2007 foi dada a notícia de que Keith David irá interpretar o vilão do filme Dr. Facilier. De acordo com o site IMDb Jennifer Cody irá interpretar a garota rica e mimada Charlotte La Bouff. A estreia em Portugal e no Brasil foi em 4 de fevereiro de 2010. ---- *Tiana é uma jovem que vive na lendária cidade de Nova Orleans, berço do jazz. *personaguens *Tiana * Naveen *Ray princesa-sapo-3-g-20091211.jpg princesa-sapo-5-g-20091211.jpg Tiana_and_Naveen-_1280x800.jpg Tiana_and_Naveen_as_Frogs_-_1280x80.jpg principe naveen.jpg ps.jpg tianadisney.jpg